


Jay And Gra

by Brokenbluebone



Category: Blur (Band), Gorillaz
Genre: A Lot Of Chattings, Alternate Universe - College/University, Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenbluebone/pseuds/Brokenbluebone
Summary: 这就是Graham所追求的：三个互相吸引疏远的点，构成人际关系之间完美的几何学，永不倒塌的三角形。
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon, Damon Albarn/Jamie Hewlett, Jamie Hewlett/Emma de Caunes (Mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Jay And Gra

**Author's Note:**

> 是面猴和杰米邦 左右有意义  
> 尝试一下话痨风格，小面在与他人的话疗中自我治愈了

Graham第一次见到Damon的时候没有想到他会走过来和自己打招呼。事实上他并没有期待任何人主动走过来和他说话，毕竟将新生分成组并带着他们在校园里参观这件事已经够蠢了，他只想着天呐快点结束吧，或者盘算着怎样提前溜走，所以他被突然走到自己面前的这个人吓了一跳。“你好啊。”他说。

“你好。” Graham回答。

“我注意到你刚刚坐在那边的时候在画画，” Damon视线移向Graham的单肩包，里面放着他随手乱涂的几张草稿。

“啊，对，我是在画画。” Graham挠了挠头，他没有想到会被人注意到，有些窘迫地垂下了头，却因此意识到自己刚刚一直没有看着对方的眼睛说话，才赶紧强迫自己抬起头。

Damon真诚又好奇地看着Graham，期待着他再接着说点什么，关于他的画。但直到一阵短暂的沉默后Graham才意识到这点，但显然Damon比他先注意到了，在Graham正准备开口说点什么的时候他轻巧地转移了话题。

无非是一些你能预想到的那种在任何一个社交场合人们初次见面时会说的话，但这个人盯着自己说话的样子让Graham脑子里乱乱的，边走神边回答。

“我的名字是Damon。” 最后Damon主动开口了，鉴于他想Graham也不会主动问他。

“Graham。” 他回答，然后想着他应该也主动问点什么。

有人从后面拍了拍Damon的脑袋，他看起来一点也不意外，转过身去和对方说笑起来。Graham惊奇于有人在开学第一天就有了看起来聊得很好的朋友。

“我们以后还会在学校遇见的。” Damon和对方聊了几句又转过来对Damon说。

“我想是的。” Graham又把头埋下去了。

“我得走了。” Damon拍了拍Graham的肩膀。

你当然会了。Graham想着，“再见，Damon。” 他只是说。

“噢对了，” Damon又想起了什么，边走边回头看着Graham，“以后我能有机会看看你的画吗？我想那一定很不错。”

“啊，可以吧，应该。” Graham没想到他会这么问。

Damon笑了笑走了，没继续问他。Graham觉得自己也是时候离开这里了，他趁人群移动时从反方向逃走，得去找个没人的地方画画，他想。

//

Graham不喜欢离学校很近的那个酒吧，大家都会去那里，晚上的时间不停偶遇你第二天早上会在教室里碰见的人已经够糟糕了，你还得硬着头皮和他们交谈，好像那些人根本就没意识到自己其实和Graham无话可说。

但Damon懂得很多，Graham喜欢和他聊天，他们在那天之后又见了很多次，Damon告诉Graham他平时会弹吉他和写歌。

“我也是。”Graham说。

“真的吗？”Damon对这个回答感到兴奋。

“但我现在更喜欢画画。” 他紧接着说。

“真可惜，”Damon上挑的眉毛垂了下来，“我们两个可以做出一些很棒的东西。”

“也许吧，谁说得准呢。”

第三次见面时Graham终于把自己的画从包里拿出来递给Damon。

“令人印象深刻，” Damon端详了很久，然后抬起头看着Graham，“是真的，绝非出于礼貌。”

Damon没有追问他为什么要这样画，Graham松了一口气。

“我能带走这张吗？” Damon突然问。

是一张随便用线条勾勒的人脸，实际上甚至很难看出那是一张人脸，被不均匀地涂上了红色。

“当然可以，但为什么？”

“我的意思是，你喜欢吗？”

“是的，非常，如果这个要求不是太过分的话。”

“当然可以，如果你想要的话，我很开心。”

“我会把它挂在卧室的墙上。” Damon凑近亲了一下Graham的脸颊，非常靠下的位置，直逼嘴角。

Graham并不感到吃惊，之前Damon也曾当着他的面这样亲吻别的人，对Damon来说这不是一件难事，无论对方的性别。

Graham搭巴士去了学校两个街区外的那个酒吧，第一次是Damon带他去的，“我知道你会喜欢这个地方的。” Damon对他这样说，事实也确实如此。Graham此刻又坐在吧台同样的位置，只不过他今天是一个人来的，但他并没有因Damon的缺席感到不安。如果说是在一些让Graham难以应付的尴尬场合，站在他旁边的Damon游刃有余的社交技巧能让他感到安心，但在这里他并不需要Damon也可以自在地和那些跟他相似的艺术家轻松地聊天，交换脑子里疯狂而富有激情的想法。我没有那么需要Damon。这个想法使Graham感到解脱，同时他也隐隐察觉到了其中自我安慰的意味。

有人过来坐在了Graham旁边，看他是如何趴在吧台上在自己的素描本上涂抹出调酒师的样子的。在白天，来往的陌生人这样的行为会让Graham焦虑不堪地停下手中的笔，但他刚刚喝了两杯兑了可乐的朗姆酒，感官微微被麻痹的感觉使他并没有太在意对方的存在，他现在感觉很好，酒吧里的音乐不停钻进他的耳朵，他停不下手中的笔。

“你抽烟吗？” 那个人递过来一支香烟到Graham眼下。

Graham愣了一下，自然地接了过去。“谢谢，”男人帮他点了火。

“我之前在这里见过你几次。” 他等着Graham深深吸了一口后才开口。

“哦，是的，我喜欢这里。” Graham下意识摸了摸自己的眉毛。

“这的确是个不错的地方。” 对方笑了。

“是的。” Graham如实回答。

“音乐很不错。”

“一直如此。”

Graham没继续搭话，一口接一口地抽烟。

“你之前没在这里画画。” 男人打破了沉默。

“毕竟我今天是一个人。”Graham耸了耸肩。

“你会把这送给他吗？” 他低头看了看桌上的画，又看向正在忙碌的调酒师的背影。

这是个什么问题？Graham忍不住在心里嘀咕。“我想不会，因为这可能有些冒犯。”然而他只是说，“不是吗？”

“真的吗？你为什么会这么觉得？”

“我不知道他是否会喜欢，” Graham对男人的追问感到头疼，“无论是说自己被画下来这件事，还是我的画本身。”

烟快要燃尽了，Graham想着是时候走了，但男人朝着酒保打了个响指，示意对方过来，Graham不解他要做什么，下意识合上了素描本。

“请给我们一个烟灰缸。” 对方照做了，拿着烟灰缸走到他们面前。

“这是你。” 男人没等Graham来得及反应就翻到那一页，指着上面的画对酒保说。

“这看起来棒极了！我不敢相信。” 他看起来感到很惊喜。

“瞧见没？你应该多一些自信。” 男人转过头得意地看着Graham。

“也许吧。” 这只是纯粹的运气。Graham只觉得。但他还是将那一页纸撕了下来，递给这个幸运的小伙子。

“如果你喜欢的话，它当然是你的了。”

“真是太感谢了，” 他激动地将画收进自己的口袋里，“祝您有个愉快的夜晚，先生。”

“你知道的，这什么都不算，也许他只是出于礼貌。”酒保走开后Graham笑着向男人摆了摆手，他想接着说点什么，但想说的话又都卡在喉咙里，觉得这个话题可以不用再继续下去了，“你叫什么名字？” 他转而问。

“Jamie.” 男人回答。

Graham正准备开口，却看见一个熟悉的身影从Jamie背后走过来一把搂住了他的脖子。

“Jamie！” Damon的声音在他耳边响起，Graham一点也不感到意外，毕竟之前每次他和Damon来这里的时候都有类似的情况发生，他几乎认识所有人，这怎么可能？Graham以前总是想，但他现在习惯了。

“没有想到你今晚也在这里。” Jamie侧过头看着靠在他脖子上的Damon。

“得了吧，你知道你能在这里找到我，” Damon对Jamie翻了个白眼。

“你什么时候来的？” Jamie没有否认，拿起一根烟点燃。

“有一些时候了，我刚刚坐在那里。” Damon的眼神往后瞟了瞟，Graham随着那个方向看去，一桌看起来已经神智不清的年轻人，Graham隐约记得见过其中的几个人，但大多数他都不认识。

“你们认识？” Damon有些惊奇地看向Graham。

“就在刚才，” Jamie也转过头，“但我还不知道你这位朋友的名字呢。”

“Graham是个天才，你应该看看他的画。”

又来了，Graham心想。

“事实上我已经看过了。”

“噢，”Damon没有预料到这个回答，顿了一下，“那你应该知道我说得没错了。”

“的确如此，” Jamie点点头，吸了口烟，“我对Graham很感兴趣。”

“说起这个，你没跟我说你今天会来这里，Gra.” 从什么时候开始他开始叫我Gra了？Graham感到困惑。

“我以为你有其他事情要做。” 他回答Damon。

“你可以先问问我。”

Graham听不出来他的语气里是否有责怪。

“算了，没关系，看来你今晚过得不错。” Damon被Graham愣在原地的样子逗笑了，越过Jamie伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我想是的。”

“好了，我得走了，他们在等我呢。”Damon起身，顺便抢走了Jamie叼在嘴里的烟吸了一口。

“你自己没有吗？” Jamie听起来有些无奈，但显然Damon已经不是第一次这样做了。

“再见，Jay。” 他在Jamie的脸上飞快地留下一个吻。

“明天见，Gra.” 他又亲了亲Graham，然后转身回到人群。

“怎么说，今晚很高兴认识你，” Jamie对Graham说，“我们之后还会再见面的。”

是的，当然，Graham想。

//

他那晚自然而然跟Jamie聊起天的时候没有觉得尴尬，但之后每当Damon也在时他开始察觉到三人场合中那种不可避免的感觉，这可能是任何一种单数场合都不能豁免的，Graham这样安慰自己，但也许他们之中又只有他自己因为爱乱想而尴尬，他又想。

三人第二次见面是在学校里，Graham跟以往一样和Damon一起走出教学楼准备去吃午餐，直到他们在学校里靠近草坪的那块广场上遇见了Jamie。

“Graham，” 对方先叫了他的名字，“我就说过我们还会再见的。”

“真巧，你怎么会在这里？” Graham有些惊讶。

“噢，我忘记和你说了，”Damon这才开口，“我约了Jamie和我们一起吃午饭，反正你们也认识了，不是吗？”

你真的只是因为忘记了吗？Graham忍不住想，但只是点点头。

“所以，你也是这里的学生吗？”

他们最后随便找了个学校旁边常去的咖啡馆，坐在了露天的位置，在等菜端上来之前Graham忍不住问。

“我？理论上来说是的，但我已经毕业了。”

“真没想到你会这么想，Jay看起来可没这么年轻。”

“去你的，Damon。”

“你最近在忙的作品怎么样了？” Damon趴在餐桌上，像是突然想起来，随口问Jamie。

“也不是完全没有头绪，但我画不出来。” Jamie叹了口气。

“到最后一切总会突然想通的，只是还没到时机。”

“你总是这么说，” Jamie挑了挑眉，“不过确实是这样，你最近怎么样？”

Damon的眼睛突然发亮，马上直起身来：“和之前跟你说的那样，最近歌词写得好极了，事实上我从来没他妈感觉这么好过，这都多亏了《冠军早餐》，你还记得吗？我跟你说过这个，这本书现在变成我的了，那些词语经过我的脑子……重新从我的笔下出来了。我最近怎么样？我感觉好极了，创造力，我最近充满创造力。”

“你一直都这样，我听够了，没有什么新鲜事吗？” Jamie趁Damon想继续说点什么的时候及时打断了他。

“新鲜事？” Damon愣了一下，然后看向Graham，“那当然是Gra，我认识了Gra，他的画棒极了，你看过了，他还会弹吉他，可惜不愿意和我一起写歌。”

“Graham，你们怎么认识的？”

“我开学那天第一眼见到Graham就知道我们一定能聊得很好，他那时候在画画。” Damon说这句话的时候一直盯着Graham看，然而Graham完全没有在听他们之前在聊什么，他脑子里嗡鸣的杂声完全掩盖了他们的谈话。

“是你的作风。” Jamie评论道。

“所以…你们认识很久了。” Graham突然开口。

“算是吧，” Damon已经习惯了Graham一些没由来的问题，“不过我们最近很少见，毕竟Jamie有女朋友了。” 他往Jamie的方向偏了偏头。

“别这么说，你不是把我约出来吃午饭了吗？瞧，我有时间留给你，是你忙着在见别人。”Jamie立马反驳。

“你今天答应我难道不是因为Graham吗？” Damon也不示弱。

“如果你要这样说，那我也不否认。” Jamie撇了撇嘴，对Graham说：“我看了你送给Damon的那幅画，你的确很有想法，我很少看见这样的作品，Graham。”

“啊，谢谢。” Graham一向不擅长回应别人的夸奖。

“灵感从何而来？”

别问这个，求你了。Graham在心里说。

“我不知道，我是说，我不知道怎么解释，我就是这么画下来了。”

“我懂你说的感觉，其实我在想筹划一个展览，不知道你会不会有兴趣？”

“午饭时间聊工作，Jay，你可真扫兴。” Damon忍不住开始挖苦Jamie。

“刚刚是谁在那说个不停？”

“别逼Gra太紧，他自己会考虑的，不是吗？”

Grham没说话，只是点了点头。三个人都安静了下来。Damon先点燃了一根烟，然后替Graham也点了火，Graham把火机递给了Jamie。没有人继续说话，Jamie把头转过去观察街上来来往往的车辆和人群，Damon随手翻看着菜单，Graham埋头抠弄着指甲，好在沉默的时间在变得难以忍受之前服务员端着他们点的东西上来打断了这一切。

“刚刚点单的时候就想问，中午就开始喝酒？” Jamie打量着刚被端上来的三杯白葡萄酒。

“说得好像你没有点似的。” Damon终于又开口说话了，不过Jamie更希望他没有。

“有助于思考。” Graham小声说了一句。

“我赞同，” Damon拿起自己的那杯，“干杯，Gra，干杯，Jay。”

//

海滩上七月的阳光把Graham晒得昏昏昏沉沉的。这一切当然是Damon的提议，Graham对他的这个想法感到很高兴，他喜欢海边，喜欢在周末做一些可以远离平日生活的事，但总是缺乏一些行动力，于是他逃离的方法就是把脑海里不停浮现的东西画在了纸上。今天不同，他真正来到了海边，躺在柔软滚烫的沙子上。旁边还有他的新朋友，Jamie。

“他可真是充满活力。”

“嗯？”不断拍打在沙滩上的海浪声和Jamie的声音把Graham拉回现实，他睁开眼，阳光刺得发痛。

“游了那么久的泳，现在还抱着冲浪板往海里冲。” Jamie略微抬起头，示意Graham往海边的方向看，是Damon拿着不知道从哪里借来的亮黄色冲浪板兴奋地朝远处跑去。

“他一向如此不是吗？” Graham笑了。

“我注意到了你的项链，和Damon的。” 听到Jamie这么说后Graham低头看了看自己脖子上那串彩色的项链。

“是的，他送给我的。” 他回答。

“他的确很懂得怎么讨人欢心。” Jamie说。

“同时也很讨人厌。” Graham不假思索地回答。

“他很喜欢你。”

“嗯？” Graham有些迟疑，不知该如何作答。

“我以为我们都看得出来，不是吗？”

“我以为他对所有人都这样。”

“我理解你为什么这么想，我一开始也那么觉得。”

“我也觉得他很喜欢你。” Graham有些犹豫，但还是说了出来。

“我知道，” Jamie听起来很愉快，“但这并不妨碍他喜欢别人，也不妨碍我和别人在一起，我们都是靠汲取他人的爱而活的，你能奢求像Damon那样的人只爱一个人吗？”

“听起来你们真的认识很久了。” Graham又一次忍不住这么说。

“你想知道我们是怎么认识的吗？”

“如果可以的话。”

“当时我就在那天晚上那个酒吧，在和朋友聊天，他就突然走过来吻了我，在嘴唇上。我当然被吓了一跳，但并不感到抗拒，我当他是某个喝醉了认错人的可怜虫，但他接着搂住我的脖子，盯着我的眼睛说：'你今天迟到了，我等了你好久。' 他看起来并没有喝醉或是嗑大了怎么的，我才注意到我们桌前站着一个古怪的男的，看起来有些年纪，他就不安地站在那盯着Damon，看起来想说些什么，但Damon先朝那个男的大声说：'瞧？我没有骗你，我已经有男朋友了。' 我觉得我好像知道是怎么一回事了，Damon看着我，朝我使眼色：'对吧？' 等我接话，'是的，请你不要再骚扰他了，你现在可以离开了，先生。' 我对那人说，然后他才悻悻地走了。然后Damon向我道谢，说是因为那个男人跟他说自己是个作家，他才有兴趣聊了两句，没想到那人跟疯了一样。我说没关系，事实上我很大程度上能理解那个男人。是的，我们就是这么认识的，很戏剧性不是吗？我自己也觉得有些不可思议。”

Graham不知道该说些什么，这件事发生在Damon身上他一点也不觉得意外。

“所以你们之后就成了……好朋友？”

Graham开口的一瞬间就后悔了，这是什么问题？

“噢，当然，那晚我们聊得很好，并且不止如此。”

“现在也是吗？” Graham追问。

“现在？”

“我记得Damon那天说你现在有女朋友。” Graham不知道为什么，他必须得问这个问题。

“对，Emma，” Jamie看起来并没有被这个问题冒犯，“她最近和朋友出去度假了。”

“你看过了…我送给Damon的那幅画。” Graham的声音变得迟疑。

“是的，怎么了？”

“他说他会挂在他卧室的墙上。” 那是Graham和Damon第一次做爱的地方，某个中午下课后他们一致决定下午不再去学校了，Damon拉着他的手跑出学校，即使他还背着吉他，Graham背着画板，但他们脚步轻快，跑过好几个街道。

“我的确是在那看到的，上个星期六的晚上。”

Graham没有继续说话了，Jamie也听懂了他话中的含义。

“Emma并不在意，她喜欢我和Damon在一起，如果你想问这个。”

“那听起来…不错。”

“是的，你会明白的。”

Graham想他已经开始明白了，一股奇异的感觉从他心里升起，他想他逐渐开始理解了是什么一直在困扰着他。

“你们在聊什么呢？” Damon不知道什么时候回来了，一路小跑到他们面前。

“当然是在说你的坏话。” Jamie仰起头看他。

“滚开吧，Jay，” Damon伸腿踢了Jamie一脚，然后看向Graham，“他说的是真的吗？Gra。”

“当然是了。”

“真棒，你现在也这样。” Damon揉了揉被海水浸湿的头发，变得更乱了，没打算再理会他们两人，他顺势在Jamie旁边躺下，惬意地舒展身体，沙子黏在了他身上每一个潮湿的角落。

“我去游泳。” Graham起身走开。

Graham一头钻进海里，冰凉的温度使他感到安心，不再燥热和心烦意乱，在远离人群的大海里他的思绪又开始漂浮，但这些思考总归离不开人，离不开人这个抽象的概念和具体的人，他把头埋进水里向前方游，想着人们让他难以忍受，接着他抬起头朝着天空大口呼吸，又想他得接受这个现实，那就是没有人可以离开人而生活，但没有谁离不开一个具体的人，海水没过他的鼻子不断浮动，时而冲进他的眼睛模糊他眼前的景象。我得找到一个平衡，他心想。Damon的出现本身不算什么，他很好，足够漂亮聪明，和他在一起让人感到愉快，但不够安心。Graham能感觉到自己心口缺了一块，直到Jamie出现了，他才明白那块空虚为何存在，并且开始被逐渐填满了。这就是Graham所追求的：三个互相吸引疏远的点，构成人际关系之间完美的几何学，永不倒塌的三角形。

他越想越感到身体开始变得轻盈，于是开始飞快地往回游，游到岸上，起身的那一刻阳光开始以蒸发的方式带走他身上的水分，他继续向前走，接近那两个人，直到他看见Jamie还是双手叉在脑后躺在那里，Damon趴在旁边，一只腿和Jamie的缠在一起，百无聊赖地互相磨蹭着，上面全是受潮黏成块的沙，他看起来像是快睡着了，直到他撑起身给了Jamie一个比今天的天气还要炙热的吻，他的头发已经快晒干了，在日照下呈现更加明显的金色，Jamie把手放在后脑勺的那部分上摩挲，随即加深了这个吻。这一切正如Graham刚才所想的那样。我应该加入他们。Graham想，然后走了过去。Damon看到Graham在他旁边躺下后笑了，然后三人一起昏睡了过去，直到Damon把Graham吻醒。

“该走了。” 他对他说。

“去哪？” Graham有些迷糊，觉得自己还没睡醒。

“之后再说。” Damon觉得Graham这个样子可爱极了。

“我们一起吗？” Graham问，“我是说，还有Jay。”

Damon笑了，“当然了，Gra，我们三个一起。”

Fin


End file.
